


Avengers Initiative

by MD2811



Series: Marvel Universe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MD2811/pseuds/MD2811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically my re-write of the Avengers movie. The story is mostly the same, but I add a lot of characters and events in the middle.<br/>Eventually, there are going to be much more works around this one.</p>
<p>Your heroes but a tad differently :-D<br/>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deep Space Power Plans

**Author's Note:**

> "And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes and heroines found themselves united against a common threat. On that day, the Avengers were born--to fight the foes no single superhero could withstand! Through the years,their roster has prospered, changing many times, but their glory has never been denied! Heed the call, then--for now, the Avengers Assemble!"
    
    
    Throne Room, Space, Night
       Deep in space, kneeling behind a grand throne,  a clothed, armored figure known as _The Other_ , bows. “The Tesseract has awakened. It it on a little world. A human world. They would wield his power, . . .” The Other faces a horned shape shadow. Loki, the young fallen Prince of Asgard. Loki is handed the Chitauri Scepter, a long  golden handle, fitted with a blue gem encircled with silver blades. A triumphant smile spreads across his face. “But our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead.” The Other knows how to use his voice and how to work his intonation. “And our force, our Chitauri, will follow.” Tens of thousands of Chitauri stand ready in a seething mass of neat rows and columns. The ground simply quakes. “The world will be his. The Universe yours. And the humans, what can they do but burn?”


	2. P.E.G.A.S.U.S.


    S.H.I.E.L.D. project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. facility, Night
       Out in the New Mexico desert, a remote research facility is in a state of panic. It´s an evacuation. Dozens of men and women run out of the facility´s main gate, most of the mere researchers and scientist, no S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Those stand in the doors, showing everyone where to go, or are down deep, taking care of some top secret project, that S.H.I.E.L.D. must never leave behind or get into the hands of their enemies. A voice bellows from hidden loudspeakers, telling everyone that there was an evacuation in motion.
       A swooping helicopter flies in.
       Standing a few yards from the main helicopter landing pad, a Fed in a suit with badass sunglasses, that just scream ˇI´m a super secret agent!´, peers at the helicopter as it lands. It is Agent Phil Coulson, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent put in charge of one of the most important projects, _The Initiative_.
        As the helicopter lands, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Maria Hill, the director´s right hand, jumps out of the helicopter.
       Following her, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury climbs out, his black coat floating around him in the whirpool created by the helicopter´s blade. Hill and Fury approach Agent Coulson.
       “How bad is it?” asks Nick Fury, his face completely emotionless. 
       “That´s the problem, Sir.” Agent Coulson takes of his cool shades and looks into his boss´s one right eye, all serious. “We don´t know.” He motions to the two of them and leads them into the facility through the radiation section of the facility. Dozens of technicians and other staff run around, taking only the essentials. You could see which were S.H.I.E.L.D.ers, they stood taller when they saw the director, nodded. Coulson saw Jemma Simmons close Fitz´s mouth and get them out of the way. Poor kids. Coulson really hoped they´d get out of there. He needs to talk to the team when all this Initiative thing was over. “Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago.”
       “NASA didn´t authorize Selvig to test phase.” The sentence came out of the director´s mouth as a growl.
       “He wasn´t testing it.” Coulson was seriously considering throwing his hands up in the air in despair. “He wasn´t even in the room. Spontaneous advancement.”
       “It just turned itself on?” Hill asked in disbelief.
       The director ignores her. “What are the energy levels now?”
       “Climbing. When Selvig couldn´t shut it down, we ordered the evac.” Which was exactly what he was supposed to do, and yet the Director stared at Coulson.
       “How long to get everyone out?”
       “Campus should be clear in the next half hour.” Coulson looks at his watch and counts how long it was going to take him to finish here and get back home. He might even make it home to tuck the kids in bed.
       “Do better.” Nick Fury´s pace quickens.
       “Sir,” Maria Hill catches up with him. “Evacuation may be futile. Coulson can´t help the eyeroll. Special Agent Maria Hill, always the little sunshine of S.H.I.E.L.D.
       “We should tell them to get back to sleep?” It was rare that the director would show any emotions, so hearing sarcasm dripping from his voice. He was one sassy bad ass sometimes.
       “If we can´t control the Tesseract´s energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance.”
       “I need you to make sure that PHASE 2 prototypes are shipped out.” The director stops in his tracks and looks into the younger woman´s eyes. He needed her to understand how important this was.But she didn´t see what he saw.
       “Sir, is this really a priority right now?”
       “Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece os PHASE 2 on a truck and gone.”
       “Yes, sir.” Agent Maria Hill might not agree with the director and his decisions always, but she sure as hell wasn´t going to go AWOL on him in time of crises. She turns to the few agents that have been on their heels ever since the helicopter landed. Every man that could be sparred, followed the director. “With me.” And they all disappear in a nearby corridor.
       Coulson doesn´t look at him and leads on the director.
    
       Director Fury finally enters the lab facility where the Tesseract is being held by a compact muon solenoid coil chamber.
       “Talk to me, doctor,” says the director, looking at the little thing that was probably going to kill them all and destroy half of the continent. For a second he was really grateful that the two girls he cared about were on a holiday on an island in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a dozen  S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who´s only job was to protect his only daughter and granddaughter.
       Dr. Selvig emerges from behind the CMS machine, concerned. A little wrinkle between his brows. The Tesseract is glowing unusually brighter and flare rings shoot out at random. “Director,” he mumbles and nods his head, not taking his eyes from the beeping monitors surrounding the artifact.
        “Is there anything we know for certain?” Nick Fury has seen some serious shit over all these years, but this alien jinga-joo was a bit too much.
       “The Tesseract is misbehaving.”
       “Is that supposed to be funny?”
       “No, it´s not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she´s . . .” Selvig tries to thing of a better word, but fails. “Misbehaving.”
       “How soon until you pull the plug?”
       “She´s an energy source.” The doctor gets into the lecture mode. Coulson, standing aside, notices, that it´s the same mode Fitz-Simmons get into. “If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level. . .”
       “We´re prepared for this, doctor. Harnessing energy from space.”
       “We don´t have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she´s throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation.”
       “That can be harmful.” The director´s though wander off to the doctor currently hiding in India. And his little green friend. “Where´s Barton?”
       “The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual.”
       The director steps aside and the doctor gets back to his monitors, scrabbling notes. The director calls Barton on his ear piece. “Agent Barton, report.”
       Agent Clint Barton is sitting on the highest spot possible in the room, having a great visual control over the whole scenery below him. He rappels down from the catwalk. He walks up to Fury and nods and they both start walking around the facility in a discreet manner.
       “I gave you this detail so you could keep an eye on things.” He almost sounded annoyed, but honestly not really surprised. He´s worked with Clint Barton for years now.
       “Well,” he shrugs. “I see better from distance.”
       “Are you seeing anyting that might set this thing off?”
       One of the few NASA scientist that have stayed behind and not fled ran to Dr. Selvig shouting at the top of his lungs: “Doctor, it´s spiking again.”
       Barton and Fury don´t pay to much attention to them. When there´s something they´ll need to know, someone will make sure they do. Barton says: “No one´s come or gone. It´s oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.´s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn´t at this end.”
       “At this end.” Fury once again stops in his tracks. For a director of an organisation full of spies, it was always easy for Barton to read him. But maybe it was only because he let him read him. 
       “Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? The doors open from both sides.” He shrugs and they continue their walk around the Tesseract.
       Meanwhile Dr. Selvig clacks away at the keyboard and sees on the monitoring his worst nightmares. Suddenly, the Tesseract thunders and shakes the entire facility. It was strong enough that both Agent Hill and Coulson could feel the shakes and they're at completely different ends of the giant facility. The flaring rings ang glow of the sube spout out brighter and louder, like a boiling pot of water. The Tesseract's energy builds up into a beam. The beam fires the Tesseract's energy. The beam then forms a vortex, which then opens up a portal. By now everyone except for the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Dr. Selvig and a few of his collaborants has disappeared.
       A black hole is created. From the portal, the blackness of the space, beautiful and mysterious, strewn with a billion appears and stares into the faces of those brave enough to stay and a gust of blue energy clouds fill the room, blinding everyone.
       The Tesseract's energy forms into a cloud that reaches to the top of the facility's vacuum ceiling. It's abnormally quiet…. And then … 
       Heavy breathing is heard from the platform. S.H.I.E.L.D. guards slowly approach, their dark hi-tech weapons in hand. A figure is kneeling on the platform, smoke coming of it. It is Loki, the long lost prince of Asgard, brother of Thor.
       Smiling in his mischievous manner, he raises his head. Dark hair, green eyes, wide smile. The smile dies down. He looks deep into the eyes of Fury, who's just starring him down unimpressed, Barton, who looks honestly bored, and Dr. Selvig, who looks like he's just seen a god, which he technically did. Loki stands up, holding the scepter.
       “Sir, please put down the scepter,” commands Nick Fury, still unimpressed. 
       Loki looks at his beautiful glowing spear then suddenly points it at where Fury and Barton are standing and shoots out a blue exploding light towards them. Barton doesn't hesitate and he tackles Fury and Loki's fired shot barely miss them.
       **And then all hell breaks loose….**
        Machine gun fire is shot at Loki, but the bullets never stood a chance. They just bounce off him. Loki jumps high from the platform and attacks those firing at him.
       In the blink of an eye, Loki takes down several guards with his knives and energy blasts from the scepter. He's elegant and divine. He stops and waits to see who will attack him next.
       Barton tries to stand up. Loki quickly walks towards him. Barton raises his gun, but Loki grabs Barton's hand. “You have heart.” Loki points the head of his scepter at Barton's head. Barton's eyes suddenly glow black. The ability to control Barton's mind is now completely in Loki's hand. Barton puts his earpiece away and stands a little straighter.
       As Loki is busy using his ability to control the minds of several S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, Fury gets up and carefully gets to the Tesseract and he takes it, placing it back into its case that Dr. Selvig worked so hard on. Then he tries to leave with it **BUT** -
       “Please, don't. I still need that.” Loki looks rather annoyed that Fury's alive and that he dares to try interrupting his big master plan.
       Nick Fury turns to face Loki and fires daggers from his one brown eye. It would bring most men to their knees but not Loki. His arrogance reminded Loki of Tony Stark and his snark. “This doesn't have to get any messier.”
       “Of course it does,” says Loki with his usual charming smile. “I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burden with glorious purpose.”
       Behind the monitors, Dr. Selvig looks confused at the mess in front of him as he asks: “Loki? Brother of Thor?” And his eyes dawn with terror, remembering what he had to live through the last time he dealt with him.
       “We have no quarrel with your people.” Nick almost puts his hands up in the air to symbolize what he was saying, but then that would mean his hand wouldn't be five inches from his gun like it has to be. Always. No matter what.
       “An ant has no quarrel with a boot.”
       “Are you planning to step on us?” Nick sounds honestly amused with the thought.
       “I come with glad tidings, of a world made free.”
       “Free of that?” He really tries not to think about one of his best agents under the control of this goddamned alien maniac.
       “Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart . . .” Loki looks as if he's practiced his little speech. Like a gunslinger, Loki suddenly appears behind Dr. Selvig and places his spear against Selvig's heart. Selvig's eyes glow black and his mind goes completely blank, absolutely under Loki's control. “You will know peace.”
       “Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing...”
       From the vacuum chamber ceiling Tesseract's energy cloud rapidly builds into what looks like it may be an implosion.
       “Sir,” Clint Barton interferes the lovely conversation they were having. “Director Fury is stalling.” Fury has never been so scared. Mostly of how he was going to tell agent Romanoff, that her partner is a puppet. And even worse. How was he going to tell Laura Barton, that he's lost her husband. “This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us.”
       “Like the Pharaos of Odin.” Fury almost smirks. Maybe it will be better this way. He won't have to face the two women. Oh go, who will tell his daughter? And how was she going to tell Ada. He was the closest thing to a father she's ever had.
       “He's right.” Great! Dr. Selvig is with him on board as well. “The portal is collapsing it on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical...”
       “Well, then . . .” Loki, looking at Barton, making sure he doesn't hesitate, shoots Fury who falls to the ground. Barton grabs the case containing the powerful Tesseract and leaves the lab by Loki's side, along with Selvig and the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel Loki is controlling.
    
       Loki, Barton, Selvig and the S.H.I.E.L.D.ers are in the parking lot of the facility, quickly gathering certain weapons.
       Agent Hill watches in confusion, not really understanding the strange unknown man in those really strange clothes. 
       Clint Barton points to Loki and his team and says: “Need these vehicles,” dryly.
       “Who's that?”
       “He didn't tell me.” Barton shrugs.
       Agent Hill looks suspiciously at them as they get into the truck and turns to leave with an eyeroll. She got used to Hawkeye and his antics years ago. But as she's walking Nick Fury's voice comes to her through the walkie talkie: “ _Hill, do you copy_?”
        Loki and Barton look sharply at agent Hill. Ready to do what is necessary when it is necessary.
       “ _Barton is compromised_.”
        Suddenly, Hill turns to shoot at Barton, but Barton is already pointing his gun at her and starts shooting. He drives off as Hill keeps shooting.
       “ _He's got the Tesseract! Track it down_!”
        Agent Hill slips into a a jeep amd follows after Barton's truck. Loki's trucks schreech across the tunnel. Several S.H.I.E.L.D. trucks come to them, coming to aid Hill. A drive-by shooting ensues, missing everyone for now.
       Loki stands on top of the bed of the truck and he uses his scepter to emit energy blasts, flipping over S.H.I.E.L.D. trucks.
       Agent Hill's jeep roars out of a side of Barton's truck and pulls up alongside them on the left. She goes way ahead and pulls her brake, swerving into a 180, facing Barton's truck and driving in reverse. Barton's arm reach out the open window and opens fire. Agent Hill figures 'fuck it' and shoots her her windshield opening fire at Barton.
       Barton pushes the pedal harder, which causes Agent Hill's jeep to wobble out and put her back behind. She swears under her breath and asks herself why the heck she didn't call in a sick day like he was trying to convince her to do. She should listen to him next time.
       The Tesseract **IMPLODES!**
        The blastwave of the Tesseract causes the tunnel to cave it. Like an ocean wave, blinding crumbles of falling rock, fall onto Agent Hills's jeep, leaving her nearly trapped under this heavy blanket of rocks. 
       “ _Director? Director Fury, do you copy?”_ Agent Coulson's worried voice.
       “ _The Tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down. Hill?”_
        Agent Hill climbs out her jeep, which is sandwiched in, but luckily, she's not. “A lot of men still under, don't now how many survivors.”
       Nick Fury talks with an unusually calm voice, even for him. “ _Sound the general call. I want every living soul not woring rescue looking for that brief case.”_
       “ Roger that.” And she's on the move.
       “ _Coulson, get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now, we are at war.”_
       “ _What do we do?”_


End file.
